Rise of the Black Knight
by Confucius
Summary: Harry goes on a journey for perfection after finding his flaws. He later returns as a mysterious guardian of the Wizarding world. No one knows exactly which sides he’s on. New allies are formed to combat new and sinister threats. Nothing will be the same!


Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Harry Potter, Marvel Comics, and DC Comics.

**Harry Potter: Rise of the Black Knight**

**Chapter 1**

THEN…

Harry Potter stood idly while he observed his parents, his godfather Sirius Black, Professor Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, and Frank Bryce. They have been walking around him aimlessly for several minutes and never seem to respond to him. Moments later, he found himself standing in the middle of a valley of endless tombstones. Each tombstone was engraved with a name belonging to people he knew. It indicated that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and many others he knew were all dead. He screams out load and heard it echoes back from the empty void.

Seconds later, Harry awoke and found himself still onboard the Hogwarts Express. It was just a nightmare, he reassured himself. It was the same nightmare he began experiencing every night after Dumbledore's death. He glanced around the small compartment and saw his friends were safe and asleep. Harry quickly wiped his sweat; trying to leave no evidence behind that would worry everyone. Upon doing so, he found Ginny sleeping soundly while she rests her head on his shoulders. Harry smiled that she's well and still with him.

Harry spent the rest of the night pondering his next step. The nightmare he had was still lingering. He thought about his first day at Hogwarts to his last. Recalling each difficult situation and how lucky they were to live through them. As he thought things over, he finally saw how reckless they were and the trouble they had caused. Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore's death are the three most regrettable events in his life. He could not help but think if things went differently, could their deaths been avoided. Harry knows that he can no longer be reckless nor endanger his friends any longer. Nothing in the prophecy mentioned about Hermione or Ron because it is his destiny alone to fight Voldemort.

The Hogwarts Express finally made it back to Platform 9 3/4. The group departed the train and reunited with their respective families. All except Harry whom had no one waiting.

That is swell, he thought.

"Your uncle is not here to pick you up?" asked Ron. "Bloody hell. That man never changes."

"It's ok Ron. I can always catch the bus. My home is not too far away from here. I know my why back."

"We can give you a ride home Harry," said Hermione. She overheard Ron speaking. "It will be no bother at all."

"Thanks Hermione but I think I rather catch the bus this time. I got too many things on my mind and I want to work it out before coming back to the Dursleys." Before he could continue to speak, someone gave him a slight knock on the head.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville heard everything and were worried about Harry. Ginny was especially worried since her boyfriend has not been quite the same since Dumbledore passed away. It's ex-boyfriend now because Harry was afraid he would place her in danger by association.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Ginny.

Harry smiled. "When have I ever done something stupid?"

The small circle of friends laughed before it was time to depart. Ginny and Hermione gave Harry a hug while the rest shook his hands.

"Don't forget to come over for Bill's wedding," said Ron. "After that, Hermione and I will come with you to Godric's Hollow. We're not going to let you go alone."

"Thank you Ron," Harry said sincerely. However he knew better than asking them to join his quest. Ron and Hermione have already been through enough danger. The last thing he wanted is to see his nightmares becoming a reality. "I will see all of you very shortly. Until then, please take good care of yourselves."

"We should be saying that to you," Ginny said softly. She was really going to miss Harry. She told herself not to cry but the tears just did not stay put. "Remember to write to us okay?"

"You bet," said Harry as he hugged Ginny.

Harry watched intently as Ginny and his friends left and wonders if they will ever forgive him for leaving. It was hard but he made a decision to work alone. "Good-bye my friends," he whispered. Harry grab hold of his luggage and Hedwig's cage and started to make his way home.

The Dursleys as expected were not happy to see him. The feelings were mutual. With his return, the protection spells over the house should have been renewed. They will continue to be safe from Death Eaters or someone who wants to make a name for him or herself. The home of the Dursleys was actually a very special place for Harry. It was here where he grows up and learns about his wizarding backgrounds. It will also be here where he finds his next path in life.

The answer to Harry's questions came in the form of an old television movie called The Gray Ghost, which aired during one of the nights. In his youth, The Gray Ghost was one of his favorite heroes. He was an ordinary man who traveled the world to better himself. He later used what he's gathered and became the unofficial guardian of a city that seemed to have lost all forms of hope. Criminals feared him as he roams the streets to solve its mysteries.

"The Gray Ghost is outdated," Dudley stated as he flipped to a different channel, which showed a Stark Industries commercial. Much to Harry's surprise, Dudley lost weight and gotten a tad bit taller. It seems that his confrontation with the dementors had forced him into taking boxing more seriously, thinking more muscles can protect him against such creatures. Unfortunately, that seems to be the only difference Harry sees, as Dudley's intellect remain unchanged.

Harry made no comments as he left the room. Seeing his old hero again inspired him to become something more. The Chosen One stood his ground and made a decision that would affect the world. He would use The Gray Ghost as his guide and start his own journey in hopes to become stronger. On the day of Dumbledore's funeral, he made a promise to all those who fell victim to Voldemort and his ideals. He will protect the innocence and bring down justice on dark wizards and witches. It was time that he did his part to keep the promise alive.

About a quarter past midnight, Harry started to layout his belongings and made sure to bring only what he needs for survival. This includes spell books, few sets of clothing, and a bottle of water. Once he had everything in place, he used the Locomotor Trunk spell to pack everything neatly. Next, he began writing letters to his friends and apologized for his sudden disappearance. Harry made sure not to include any details of his plans because he does not want to be found. In addition, he requested the Weasleys to gather his belongings from the Dursleys while asking Hermione to keep Hedwig. He does not think the journey is neither safe nor suitable for his pet owl. He has full confidence that his brilliant friend will be able to take care of her.

"I cannot let you come with me on my journey Hedwig," Harry said softly. "I don't know where I'll be going and it may be places of great danger to you. You will be safe with Hermione."

Hedwig hooted in disagreement.

Harry hushes his friend to be quieter so the residence won't be disturbed. He petted her on the head to show that their bond will never waiver. "Be good Hedwig. You can't come along where I'm going. Do not come looking for me either. My journey may be very dangerous for you. Take these letters to the Weasleys and then find Hermione."

Hedwig did not like it but she'll follow her master's orders.

"Take good care of yourself Hedwig and thank you for being with me all this time. We will meet again."

The snow-white owl quickly leaped into the air and began flapping her wings. She was airborne in seconds, heading towards Southern Britain. Moments later, Harry made his own getaway on his broom.

The young Chosen One investigated all possible known locations of hidden horcruxes, but each search leads him towards a dead end. The only course of action left was to begin thinking like Voldemort and try to understand his process. This leads Harry to a new journey on understanding the criminal mind.

By this time, Harry had run out of money. Going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank was certainly not an option. He would be caught straight away once he set foot there. This was what he wanted anyways. He had to become a criminal in order to understand how they operate. After a few weeks of living on the streets, he finally understood the fear of being caught stealing and how it can quickly becomes a thrill once he succeeds. He also got into a couple of scrapes with local thugs and came out with only a few bruises thankfully. His magical abilities would definitely cease the fight in seconds, but he wanted to learn how to fight. It would be more practical if he depends less on magic.

Harry never stays in an area too long. He moves to different cities to gather information while using numerous aliases. He also learned various magic arts and ways of fighting. He traveled far from Europe and eventually made his way to Northern Africa, Asia, and the Pacific Coast. Magic was certainly different in Asia then in Europe. Asians prefers wandless magic due to its flexibility. They excelled in transfiguration, sealing, exorcism, summoning, and element based magic. Harry also studied many martial art disciplines while engaging in rigorous physical training. After hearing rumors about Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, he traveled to the Himalayas and studied under The Ancient One. With his master's death, Harry followed and continued his mystical training under his senior, Doctor Strange – Earth's new Sorcerer Supreme in Greenwich Village, New York. This also gave him the opportunity to enlist in Empire State University to further his studies in criminology. Other subjects that caught his interest are chemistry, forensic, business, and acting.

NOW…

It was a quiet night in Sanctum Sanctorum, the home of Stephan Strange. Before his own mystic training under The Ancient One, he was an egoistic surgeon who lost the refined movements of his wrists after a freak car accident. The plan to cure him was pretty simple. Seek out The Ancient One and have him perform a miracle where modern medicine failed. However upon arrival, he discovered the sorcerer's student, Baron Mordo was secretly planning to kill his own master. Stephen thwarted Baron's plot and became the sorcerer's third disciple. He swore to protect the world from people like Baron.

After seven years of training, Stephan Strange journeyed home to New York where his own adventures begin. Over the years, he became an unofficial advisor to the superhero community concerning magic and the supernatural. Many still calls him Doctor Strange because of his medical background and his extensive knowledge of magic. He met Harry four years ago at his master's Himalayan abode. During that time, The Ancient One was being used by an entity called Shuma-Gorath from a demonic dimension that sought to enter Earth Realm through his master's mind. Unfortunately, The Ancient One had to sacrifice his body in order for Stephen and Harry to save Earth's collective soul. However, his master is far from being dead as he became "one with the universe" and a spiritual guide. The Ancient One's last request was for him to continue Harry's training in the mystic arts.

It was 3:00AM when a sudden scream was heard from upstairs. This was the norm around here after Harry moved in. Harry carries a lot of baggage with him. His own sense of guilt subconsciously generated the nightmares. Stephen calls it a self-inflicting curse, which cannot be stopped unless Harry frees his mind of the guilt. As Harry stated, the very task is more easily said than done.

"Same dreams again Harry?" Doctor Strange asked. He was currently meditating in the living room when he heard Harry breathing out of sync.

"Yeah, although they're getting longer," Harry replied.

"You've been having the same dream for the past eight years now. Let me remind you that prolong exposure may cause serious psychological problems in the future. Aren't you tired of seeing that endless valley of graves?"

"Yes."

"You should be able to psychically hold those dreams in check now. You will start to have a good night sleep if you even remember how that is like."

"I don't like playing with my head if it's not necessary. Remember what happened to Charles Xavier? He kept his emotions in check for years until it finally exploded in the form of Onslaught. Many of our friends were thought to have died in that last fight but luckily they were just sent to a pocket dimension. I don't want history to repeat itself, especially when it concerns me. Besides, I can handle the dreams. The trick is to know how to use it."

"Use it?" Stephen asked.

"For motivation," Harry simply responded.

Doctor Strange finally opened his eyes from meditation and stared at his colleague. Even though Stephen technically taught Harry for numerous years, they do not consider each other as master or student. He was just continuing Harry's training of what he learned himself from The Ancient One. They consider each other more like brothers.

"So you have decided to go back?" Strange asked.

"I've contacted Dane in Britain and he agreed to help me. I'll need his technological expertise."

"The Wizarding World will be in a lot of commotion once they know Harry Potter is back. As you know, things are darker than before. Many people lost hope thinking that you are dead."

"Then its time that Harry Potter becomes a symbol of hope. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, many believe that I am the Chosen One. A rumor that is actually true for once." Harry sat in a chair by the lamp across from Doctor Strange. With the wave of his hand, a glass of Butterbeer flew forward and gently lowered itself by the side table.

"And how are you planning to fight Voldemort? We never really discussed it."

"There's nothing really to discuss. The plan has not fundamentally changed over the years. I will still need to find the three remaining horcruxes and destroy them before my final battle with Voldemort. I can't let Death Eaters off scot-free either. I'll take them down one at a time if need be and throw them into Azkaban. Harry Potter will become a symbol of hope while I'll create another identity to install fear into their hearts. With or without magic powers, Death Eaters are just criminals. I've studied the criminal mind thoroughly and know that they are all superstitious and a cowardly lot. My disguise has to be something dark, scary, maybe a creature of the night."

"Something like a bat perhaps?" Stephen suggested.

Harry was flabbergasted. He looked at his senior like he has just grown an extra head. "Are you kidding? I'll automatically become a target to all vampire hunters if I went and dressed as a bat. I'm not sure what this symbol will be I'll come up with something."

A few days later, Harry arrived to London International Airport. Greeting him was his good friend Dane Whitman, secretly known as the Black Knight. Whitman comes from a line of heroes, dated back in the days of Camelot. His ancestor served King Arthur as a Knight of the Round Table and was a close friend of Merlin. The role of the Black Knight was past down through each generation and came to the hands of Nathan Garrett who is the black sheep of the family. Nathan became a villain but resorted in a finally act of redemption before he died by asking his nephew Dane to take up the mantle and restore its fallen name. Dane agreed and even helped The Mighty Avengers bring down the Masters of Evil. He eventually became an Avenger and had several adventures until he was immobilized to a wheel chair. Now he stays in Britain in his family estate and has opened a small firm called Ebony Industries. Their family crest is a symbol of a circle binding a Pegasus.

"Thank you for meeting me Dane," Harry greeted his friend.

"Well, you are the one financing my company Terry," said Dane.

Dane was being very careful on how to address Harry. In public, Harry Potter goes by the name Terry Haprot, which is an anagram of his original name. This is a camouflage to fool the Wizarding World and avoid unwanted attention. Harry also uses his transfiguration spell to disguise his face while being Terry Haprot. He is able to move around freely in this state.

"Let's get going so we can talk more freely." Dane maneuvered the joystick on his armrest to navigate the wheel chair and continued to make small chitchats on the way out.

They arrived to Whitman Industries headquarters, which is located on the top floor of a commercial building within downtown London called The Haprot Building. The building was just one of the properties that are owned by Haprot Organization, a real estate company that Harry owns as Terry Haprot. In his journey, he understood how money was important and even crucial to his operation. He is not proud of it but Harry has used his abilities to gain much capital over the years. He had very good fortune in gambling and investing and now owns various real estates across the world and other small front companies. The top two floors are reserved for Whitman Industries, which includes offices, labs, and private living corridors for Dane. This meant Dane can play in his lab all day, creating gadgets for Harry to use in crime fighting. The gadgets are also distributed to other companies Harry secretly funded such as Borderline Inc. The other spaces on the lower floors of the building are rented out to other companies.

"How's the suit coming?" Harry asked.

"It's always the suit with you," Dane jokingly stated. "Give me another two weeks to work out a few details. You know, we still haven't decided the suit's motif. You mentioned that it has to be dark and scary right? Any clues yet?"

"Still working on it I'm afraid. It has to be a sort of symbol that my enemies will remember and always fear. I just don't know what will fit that description."

"I see." Dane thought a little bit longer. Something that would scare him may not necessarily scare Harry due to their different backgrounds. He started to wonder what does wizard fear. "What are you afraid of Harry?"

Harry shot a confused look at his friend and then asked himself that very same question. Fear was something he mastered years ago in Japan. He was trained to understand its concept and how to use it over his opponents. He began thinking back of all his past adventures and remembered one particular year that he rather forgets. It was in his third year in Hogwarts when he first met Dementors. They arrived early that school year to seek his godfather Sirius Black whom had just escaped from Azkaban. That ghastly creature that gave him every bit of trouble even right before his sixth year started. "Dementors."

"What?"

"Dementors are humanoid shaped creatures whose body and face are shrouded by a long hooded cloak," Harry described. "No one knows what they really look like underneath. It's said that they only reveal their faces to those they've sworn to kill by giving their victims what is called a Dementor's Kiss. They literally suck souls right out of the body while living the victim brain dead. They were used as guards in Azkaban for many years and kept all the inmates in check by feeding on their hopes and leaving them with sour memories. They were loyal to the Ministry of Magic until Voldemort came back to power."

"So you're saying that these Dementors use to torture the convicts in that wizard prison of yours. And you've told me that this Azkaban once held Death Eaters and the like right?"

Harry simply nodded as he sees his friend is thinking on the same page as he was. "So even though the Dementors are now working for Voldemort, it doesn't exclude the fact that most Death Eaters are terrified of them due to their trauma. The suit will remain black as planned but we'll need to add a helmet that will cover my face and a long cloak to produce a mysterious and eerie feeling like a Dementor."

"Consider it done," Dane stated as he already began with the sketches.

Harry currently resides in Haprot Manor just off the Atlantic coast of Liverpool, Britain. It is a modern day castle standing alone on the hills and looks over the ocean. Although the manor looks rather normal, it was in fact haunted by four aspirations. This explains how Harry bought the manor dirt-cheap, way below the property value. None of the ghosts were bad, just only a tad bit mischievous. Harry allowed the ghosts to stay as long as they behave and protect the manor from intruders.

Haprot Manor also comes equipped with an underground secret lair that holds one of the most advance forensic and scientific technologies in the world. Dane spent many hours installing all the tools necessary for crime fighting. Most of it was his design while others were from Mister Fantastic, Stark Enterprises, and Hammer Industries. There was also an advance computer system that he has implemented to process any data. In addition, the lair holds many training equipments for Harry to use for physical fitness and other rooms for various uses.

Harry was currently in the Disguise Room where he is trying to create a new identity. Right now he needed information on both the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters. Fighting without proper information is like walking blindly in a gunfight. Even with his magical abilities, Harry was still human and is not indestructible. A miscalculated step would spell his doom, which means Voldemort wins the war. Nothing he ever does was left to chances.

There was no other place in the Wizarding world where he can gain access to information than inside a newspaper publication. For that reason, Harry is planed to work at The Daily Prophet. Although the articles they publish are far from being accurate, they do have many staff members who will ensure that new information comes in and out daily. The Prophet is also known for being easily manipulated by the Ministry. The Ministry would often command the Prophet into twisting stories to benefit them. Professor Dumbledore and he have been on the receiving end of their smear campaign on being delusional about Voldemort's return. Most of the Wizarding world has turned against them until Cornelius Fudge had no choice but to reveal the truth after so many eyewitnesses saw the Dark Lord himself. Being a dog of the Ministry may be a good thing since it will provide Harry clues on what they are trying to hide.

"Welcome to The Daily Prophet," greeted the receptionist front desk. "How can I help you?"

"I have a scheduled interview today with Miss Rita Skeeter," Harry stated meekly.

The receptionist examined Harry with her eyes and did not find anything suspicious about him. The man in front of her was tall about 5'9" to 6'2" and is dressed rather politely. The best way to describe him was mild-mannered. "Ah, an interview with the editor of the Daily Prophet? State your name please."

"Thoart, Perry." This was another alias that Harry created, which is also an anagram of Harry Potter. Instead of using transfiguration to disguise him, he used modern makeup and a wig to give him a different look. Furthermore, he slouches to appear shorter and less built than he actually was. These are the techniques he learned from drama class. He was not sure exactly on what to expect at the Daily Prophet. With Death Eaters now roaming around and trust is at an all time low, he expected high security. He was afraid that spells protecting the building would somehow detect his magical transfiguration, which would bring an end to his plans. This seems to be the wiser choice.

"Please head towards the right to the elevators and stop on the Tenth floor. Miss Skeeter is expected your arrival. You'll also need to wear this badge at all time after you pass this desk or else you'll be cursed. It's an extra security feature we just implemented."

"Thank you." Harry began walking to the elevators while he surveyed the area. He drew a map in his mind with every bit of detail that he sees. As he got by the elevator doors, he saw a simple layout of the building, which he also memorized. All information may be important later if he ever needed to infiltrate or escape from The Daily Prophet.

As he gotten up on the tenth floor, he saw just how busy as he watched many reporters moving around. He asked a nearby person and was pointed to the opposite end of the room where Skeeter's office is located. He maneuvered through the crowd on the work floor and finally made it to the other side. Harry then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled someone from inside.

Harry assumes that it was Skeeter and did as told.

"Hello, my name is Perry Thoart. I came for my eleven o' clock interview. How are you ma'am?"

"We have an interview today?" Rita asked surprisingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well whatever, let's get on with it then." Rita examined the interviewee and is disappointed at what she's seeing. He looked rather mild-mannered. He doesn't seem to have the guts needed to grab interesting stories. "Where are you from? What work have you done?"

"I'm from Salem, Massachusetts."

"Oh, from the United States. You're better off there than here you know. It may even be the worse decision you've ever made coming here."

"It's not that safe in the States either. There are many super villains and demonic entities around who keeps plotted the end of the world. It might even be safer here."

Rita nodded.

"I brought some of my previous articles for you. It's in my bag."

"Not interested," Rita said coldly. "I want something that is more current. No old news. You are supposed to bring me something big, new, and juicy. Something people would gossip about and will sell. Frankly, I don't think you'll survive in this business."

Straight down to business like always, Harry thought. "So you're saying if I bring in something good, you'll hire me?"

Rita nodded again as she went back to what she was doing.

Harry decided to leave since Rita was no longer paying any attention to him. As he closed the door to Rita's office, he immediately saw a familiar face. His old Hogwarts sweetheart, Ginny Weasley was just three feet away from him. He has been reading the Daily Prophet for a number of years and was surprised one day when he starts seeing her name on the articles she apparently wrote. Although he was prepared for this, he couldn't help but remembered the past. She has grown even prettier than before.

Ginny was working about when she almost collided with a stranger who walked out of Rita's office. "I'm sorry."

She's polite even to strangers, he told himself. "No by all means, I ought to be the one who should say sorry." Her warm smile almost melted his heart in a way that he almost blabbed out his true identity.

"Are you new here?" Ginny asked.

"Not really," Harry replied. "I'm trying to get a job here as a reporter and Miss Skeeter wants me to hand over a big story before considering my employment."

"That is just like her. Don't keep it in mind. She's a bit greedy and probably that will never change. My name is Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? As in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Ginny gave a short playful laughter. "They're my older brothers, Fred and George Weasley. They own a joke shop originally but it quickly grew to become a powerhouse in defensive clothing wares. Their joke shop can still be seen on Diagon Alley."

"I see. My name is Perry Thoart. It's nice to meet you. I've read your works. I especially like the piece on How the World Doesn't Need Harry Potter."

"That one?"

"You told readers how they don't need a savior. They can save themselves from these dark times by banning together and stop waiting for Harry Potter's return. I like the part where you stated that we could do anything if we put our minds to it. I believe it gave people hope as it did with me."

Ginny was no longer smiling nor made other expressions. "Thank you. I like that piece myself."

"You knew him didn't you? Knew Harry Potter I mean. It sounded like it from the article. Whatever happened to him?"

"I knew him, although it was a very long time ago." There was a moment of silence until Ginny started again. "No one knows where he is. Anyways, what are you planning to do now?"

"I got some ideas but I can't reveal them just yet."

"Mysterious," Ginny stated. "I like that. Well, I have to go. Good luck with everything." She waved Perry good-bye but was stopped when Harry asked her one last question.

"Why did you want to become a reporter?"

Ginny turned around and thought about her answer. "It pays well and I got the job easier than most. Good-bye." She waved again not knowing the man she has been waiting for was just inches away.

Being a detective, Harry deducted why Skeeter hired Ginny. Although her articles are good, the primary reason is probably to keep an eye on her in case she is contacted by Harry Potter. His whereabouts is pretty big news. She fits the category perfectly because they use to date and also she's a Weasley who were known to be very close with "The Boy Who Lived."

"Good-bye." Harry waved her back and slowly regretted not telling her the truth. However, he knows very well that it is too soon for a reunion. The headline of that article seemed like she despised him, but she said nothing of the sort in the article. She was truly trying to give the Wizarding world a new sense of hope. She told them to fight back instead of waiting for peace to be handed to them. On the table beside him was a Daily Prophet newspaper dated three days ago. Harry glanced and remembered reading it. The front page article explained the Ministry's new method in crime prevention. If those who has seen or believe they are in close proximity with a Death Eater, they should cast an orange distinguish flare spell in the sky to call for aurors. He glanced around the room one last time and memorized the layouts before leaving.

For the next couple of days, Harry continues to explore Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade in other alias he has created. There was Ray H. Tropert the noble wizard, and Raptor Thery the old drunkard wizard, which were once again anagrams of Harry Potter. With hard work and dedication, he received a few leads in Knockturn Alley about a mysterious shipment coming in from Southampton docks. Even though the accuracy of the lead was small, Harry plans to investigate in a thorough manner.

That night in the caverns underneath his home, Harry used his computer to research all imports and exports made on the docks. He went over all the information twice and ingrained it in his memories. Only one particular warehouse seems to be empty while others were used by big name corporations he was familiar with. Currently, none of the information seems to hint anything suspicious. This meant that Harry has to investigate the area in person.

After midnight, Harry began suiting up in his old dark ninja outfit. He was rather comfortable wearing it outside due to long length of exposure in Japan many years back. He equipped a pack of small metallic boomerangs that Dane designed. On each arm and leg were a wand holster, which held four wands he owned. His phoenix feather wand was secretly kept in his outfit. The phoenix feather wand may be his best weapon against Voldemort because they nullify and change the actual spell being cast. Wands with identical ingredients from the same animal have that strange effect on each other. He went to the front of the cavern where his black Aston Martin Vanquish S series was parked. It is purchased through one of his front companies. Harry also made sure he covered all his tracks. The windows were all tinted black while the engine was a tad modified to outrun the local authorities. Of course, he added a couple of magical enhancements he felt were necessary.

As he explored through the caverns days ago, he found a pathway that would lead to an exit at the bottom of the hill. The exit was actually well hidden and he made sure of that by setting up major protection spells to hide the entry. The Aston Martin sped forth out of the cave and then climbed invisibly through the air. These were two of the magic enhancements he made with his ride. He learned how this process was possible through the Weasley's in his second year at Hogwarts. In about two and a half hours, Harry finally arrive onsite. The flying car was only substitute until he gets a jet plane. The car was hard to maneuver in the air and was quite slow. The black Aston Martin was parked about a half mile away, invisibly on a roof. He teleported the rest of the way there while he moves on the rooftops while sticking to the shadows. At first, he snooped through the docks and then targets the warehouse and storage areas. He hid in the shadows most of the time while he spies the area with small binoculars. The long wait finely paid off as he saw two drunken wizards lurking about.

Harry quietly followed them on the rooftops, being completely silent as he listens in. He recognizes the two from Knockturn Alley who he overheard the conversation from, which led him here. It seemed that the docks were empty tonight, however they were expecting a shipment in another two days. Instead of taking out the drunkards out, he left them alone to catch bigger fishes. If that wasn't enough, Harry felt like he hit the jackpot upon hearing that their master is Goyle, a known Death Eater. He was now one step closer to his goal.

On the next day after a quarter past eleven, Harry visited Dane at Whitman Industries. It looks like his suit was finally complete.

"The suit is black just the way you asked for it," Dane stated.

"It will be easier to move around at night this way," Harry replied. "I can hide in the shadows and attack when it's unexpected. Man fear what they cannot see. I learned that when I joined The Hand as a spy while I was really trained by The Chaste."

"The suit is made of Kevlar bi-weave. It can withstand gunshots up to a point blank range. I also installed automatic thermal regulators within the suit to compensate extreme weather conditions."

"Nice. The suit keeps me warm on snowy days while it cools my body during a heat wave. I believe the suit monitors my body temperature and tries to keep it at steady levels."

"Exactly," Dane applauded. "We'll make a technician out of you yet. The suit is fire proof and has a small layer of rubber insulin to protect you from electric shocks. Another feature I added is powerful voice receivers located on the tips of the index and middle fingers on both gloves. You can capture far away conversation from your fingertips, which the data will transfer to an ear piece on the helmet. You will also be able to record conversation to a small 8GB memory card located in your utility belt. The utility belt is modified to your exact needs. It carries small boomerangs on both sides of the belt and has empty compartments in which you will be able to carry whatever you need. The belt also has a self destruct feature if it is tampered or opened forcefully."

"You over did it this time Dane. Everything looks great." Harry picked up the black helm with his hands and was surprised to see how light it was even when it's made of metal. "I can tell you got inspiration from Stark's Iron Man helmet."

"It's made of light titanium alloy. This is completely bullet proof and no doubt the strongest protection your suit has to offer. The helm fits entirely over your head. There are opening slots on the sides for your ears to slide through. The eyes are covered by white lens that will protect you from bright lights. I also made wand holsters that are wrapped around your legs and arms. Your main phoenix feather wand will be strapped to the holster hidden inside your left glove." Dane was rather pleased at his designs. He could see that Harry was satisfied. "Now tell me if I left anything off."

Harry placed his hands on the body armor and noticed the small black symbol on the chest. It was a circle with a winged horse in the middle. "I see that you even imprinted your family crest on it. I know that artists like to sign their names on their pieces but was it that necessary?"

Dane shrugged his shoulders. "You said you needed a code name right? You wanted something that would strike fear into the hearts of Death Eaters. I've been thinking a lot about this while I worked on your suit. The Black Knight was known to help Merlin battle dark wizards and demons when King Arthur is occupied. It's a very befitting name to carry on your cause. I can only stay on the sidelines now due to my predicament so it's not like I will be using it. Besides, don't you think its time for the Black Knight to rise again?"

Harry remained silent as he thought it over. "Alright. I can't really go by something like Dementor-Man. It's stupid. The Black Knight name certainly goes well with my dark motif. Then let be time for the rise of the Black Knight."


End file.
